Mages, Bottles, and Babies
by nightblueskies
Summary: It was just another day in Fairy Tail until a mysterious bottle came into the guild hall. Natsu and a few others got their hands on what's inside. Suddenly things happen and the boys turn into little kids! What will happen now? Lots of little pairings! Yes this is the Wattpad story for those who know
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. As usual everyone didn't have a care in the world. Gray and Natsu were fighting as always; and as always Erza came between them to split up the fight. Lucy was at the bar complaining about her rent with Mira, Wendy, and Charle. Cana was drinking with Wakaba and Macao. Levy was chatting up with Panther Lily while Gajeel ignored them. Juvia was stalking Gray behind a pillar as she fantasized about him.

Everything seemed fine until the master walked in holding a package full of brightly colored bottles.

"Oi Master! What do you have over here?" Mirajane asked as she walked over to him.

"Hmm some package addressed to the guild entirely." The man grumbled. "I don't even know what's inside these bottles."

"Huh? Free package?!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran towards the box with Happy flying behind him.

"Do you think it's food Natsu? Maybe it's fish!" The cat happily exclaimed.

"There's no way that the box has fish!" Lucy exclaimed as she joined them.

"I shall examine these for you." Erza said pushing the group aside.

Master Makarov nodded as he handed the armored Titania the box. "I'll leave it to you then, I must attend a meeting." Without saying another word the old man left the guild hall and vanished.

"Let's see what's inside, Erza." Lucy pushed trying to see its contents.

The red haired girl opened one of the bottles and took a small scent of its contents. "It smells almost like alcohol." She remarked.

Cana looked up alertly. "Alcohol?" She hiccuped. "Why don't we crack one open?!" She laughed obviously drink out of her mind.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to let loose once and a while." Lucy laughed as the others nodded on agreement.

"I bet I could drink the whole box!" Natsu challenged flames coming out of his hands.

"Please, that flame-brain couldn't last one shot!" Gray scoffed.

"Juvia agrees!" The water Mage exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"What was that ice princess?" Natsu growled. "Yah think you can hadle more alcohol than I can?"

"Hell yes, squinty eyes! You can't drink for shit!' Gray retorted.

"Natsu-san, Gray-San! Please don't fight!" Wendy walked over.

"Act like civil gentlemen for once." Charle agreed.

Erza nodded. "There's only way I solve this... Let's drink!"

Glasses were handed out as the contents of the bottles were poured into them. All the guys completely took over the drinking game as Lucy and the rest were left standing.

"Hey! You guys can't drink it all!" The Celestial Mage yelled as Gray and Natsu took sips of the liquid.

"Oi salamander! Give me some!" Gajeel shouted as he was passed a bottle and chugged it down. Laxas and Freed also joined in whereas Bixslow was already drunk with Cana and didn't want anymore.

After a extremely short time period empty bottles lay in the floor as everyone was laughing and giggling.

"What the hell? I don't feel drunk." Laxas complained and Freed nodded in agreement." It didn't really taste like it too."

"That's a bummer." Natsu whined. " I was hoping to kick that ice block's ass."

"What was that?!" Gray yelled as the two got into another conflict.

"That's enough!" Erza yelled causing the two boys to hug each other in fright. "Obviously this was just a hoax from some kids. Probably just toying with us."

The others nodded in disappointment as they continued on their previous activities.

Lucy sat on a bar stool next to Natsu as she looked at Mira.

"That was a let down." She sighed. Natsu mumbled to himself in agreement.

"Mmp!" Came a moan as Gray suddenly held on to his stomach in pain.

"Gray-sama! What's the matter?" Juvia yelped.

"Gray!" Erza ran up to him as he coughed and gasped for air. His lungs felt like he was in fire. Soon after that his whole body was practically burning. The Ice Mage grabbed onto the table as he tried to hold himself up. Not to long after Freed and Laxas collapsed in pain along with Gajeel and Natsu.

"What's happening?" Wendy cried out. "Is everyone okay?!"

Mira held onto Wendy to calm her down.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy called out. "Are you guys okay?"

"Gajeel looks bad too." Levy said concerned.

All of a sudden there was a bright light shining over the boys and all that was left was a pile of clothes.

"Natsu! Gray!" Happy cried out.

"Laxas and Freed disappeared too." Mirajane cried out.

"And Gajeel." Lily nodded.

"What the hell?" Came a adolescent voice. Everyone froze and looked at the moving pile of Natsu's clothes. A small pink haired boy crawled out of his pile of clothes. His shirt and pants were much too big in him, and he looked about 4 or 5 yrs old.

"Natsu is a baby!" Happy exclaimed as he flew over him.

"He's adorable!" Lucy giggled as she kneeled down to his height.

"I'm not cute, and why are you so tall?!" The toddler exclaimed.

"Wait if Natsu is a child, then the others must be..." Erza explained.

"Gray-sama is a baby too!" Juvia squeaked as she held the raven haired toddler in her hands.

"L-Let go of me!" The boy shouted as a pair of loose pants hung covering his...particular parts.

"Look at this!" Wendy called out as she saw Gajeel walk out if his feathery cloak.

"Eh? Everyone is shorter now" he growled.

"Aww Gajeel looks so cute." Levy giggled, her eyes sparkling

"Ehh? Shut up bookworm!" The red eyed boy growled.

Mirajane was holding Freed in her arms as he was wrapped up with his red trench coat. "Freed turned into a kid too." She sighed

Everyone was now staring at Laxas's clothes waiting to see what the Lightning Dragon Slayer might look like. They watched as his fur trench coat shuffled and a small boy stepped out, the jacket too big for his small arms.

All the girls awed as he did a gentle sneeze. Unlike the other boys that changed he looked about 2 or 3 yrs old.

The spiky haired blonde was surprised as Lissana picked him up and squeezed him tight.

"Aww Laxas looks cuter than the rest!" She squealed.

"Shut up! Don't make me hurt you!' He growled as tried to make sparks come off his body. His attempts failed as a little shock of light popped and quickly disappeared. Lissana only laughed as she walked over to the takeover mage.

The girls placed the newly aged toddlers on the counter.

Erza inspected the boys as they looked at each other.

"Haha the salamander turned into a little brat." Gajeel sneered.

"Ehh? That goes for you too!" Natsu pointed.

"Shut up you two!" Laxas growled. "We've all turned into brats!" The lightning mage crossed his arms.

"It looks like the 5 of you drank most of the stuff inside the bottle." Lucy pondered.

Levy nodded. "I think I could figure out what was inside those bottles if I had a sample."

Erza sighed. "The master will be gone for a while for the Magic Council Meeting. We will have to take matters into our own hands."

"So what do we do with them?" Lissana asked.

"Well they can't go home like this." Mira sighed, resting her head on her hand. "I guess I can watch over them."

"No Mira there's no way you can watch all of them!" Lucy disagreed. "Let me help!"

"Yah sis! I can help too!" Lissana agreed.

"I'll help too!" Cana laughed loudly.

"Not when your drunk..." Bixslow sweat dropped.

"I don't need someone to take care of me!" Gajeel yelled.

"Yah just because we're small dosen't mean I can't handle myself!" Gray retorted.

"Silence!" Erza glared at the two boys sending shivers down their spine.

The scarlet mage looked at Lucy who flinched. "Lucy will take care of Natsu since we are on the same team."

"Juvia will take care if Gray-sama!" The water Mage shouted as she ran towards him.

Gray panicked. "I-I think we should listen to Erza and stay with our team!" He said quickly hoping to at least be with Lucy.

"It makes sense," Erza nodded. "I shall watch Gray."

"Err never mind! I'll stick with Juvia..." Gray sweat dropped.

Mira nodded." I guess I'll take Freed." She giggled as the short green haired boy had fallen asleep in her arms.

That left Laxas and Gajeel waiting on the counter. Both with their arms crossed and angry.

"I guess I can watch Gajeel..." Levy sighed, making the iron dragon slayer snort.

"Like I'm gonna let a bookworm watch me!" He cackled.

Lily scolded him. "That's no way to treat someone Gajeel."

The black haired Mage just scoffed.

"That leaves Laxas." Lissana smiled. "I guess I'll take care of him."

Erza nodded. "That takes care of that. I'm going to go to the Council to find the master. Everyone will stay out of trouble." She glared at Natsu and Gray who swallowed hard.

As the requip Mage left the guild, everyone else was left with the toddlers.

"I guess I should head home too" Lucy sighed as Happy and Natsu followed her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was walking along the small canal that always seemed to lead her back home. Of course this time she was accompanied by the newly adolescent, pink haired, dragon slayer dragging along behind her. Hovering over him was his loyal partner who was happily eating a fish.

"Luuuuuucy!" Natsu whined. "How far is it?"

Lucy turned around and looked behind her shoulder.

"It's not that far. What's wrong? You never complain about this before?" The blonde sighed.

"That's cause I'm a little kid!" Natsu yelled angrily. Lucy only laughed because it just looked like the salamander was having a tantrum.

"What are you laughing about!?" Natsu fumed.

"You look like a little kid Natsu!" Happy answered holding in his laugh.

"Well he is one technically," Lucy smiled. "Do you want me to carry you then?"

"I don't need to be carried." Natsu crossed his arms. "I can do it myself!"

"She liiiiiiiikes you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Do not!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu ignored the two and continued walking. Being a toddler sucked ass. He hated it and the fact that Gray and Everyone else turned young too made him feel better. Sure he could use magic but the level was completely different. He could barely make a small flame. Pathetic. The small boy continued to walk down the paved road while Lucy and Happy continued bickering behind him.

Moments later they reached Lucy's apartment and Natsu ran toward the mage's bed. The pinkette sighed as he belly flopped on top of the fluffy comforter.

"Oi Natsu! Don't jump on my bed!" Lucy scolded but groaned as the small boy fell asleep, snoring away. Lucy whined, even as a child Natsu was still a handful.

"Nhh Igneel... Where'd you go?.." The boys voice trailed off.

"Natsu is dreaming about his dad again..." Happy mumbled sadly.

"His... Dad?" Lucy said softly. Happy nodded. The blonde looked at the small dragon slayer softly talking in his sleep. His face contorted making it look like he was having a sad dream.

"Lucy... Can you do something?" Happy whined as he flew into her chest. The celestial Mage nodded as she hugged the blue cat close. "I'll try."

Happy let go and flew over to Natsu, landing on the pillow across from him. Lucy followed him, and gently sat down next to the squirming young boy. She reached her hand over his hair but hesitated. This was okay right? It's not like she liked him it anything... Well not like how he was right now.

Lucy gently ran her hands through his surprisingly soft hair, watching as the boy shifted to a calmer state of sleep. Natsu unintentionally nuzzle his head into her lap as Lucy giggled and continued stroking his hair. She had to admit it. Little Natsu looked adorbs! She looked at Happy who was asleep himself. It made sense, seeing Natsu turn into a toddler must have been shocking for him too. Lucy looked at her clock. It was around 5:00, not late yet. Maybe she still had time to do some clothes shopping. Not for herself of course, but for the dragon slayer. There was no way his clothes would fit the way he was. Ehh maybe tomorrow, since everything was quiet Lucy decided to write some of her novel. 'I wonder what the others are up to' she thought before writing in her stationary.

...

Going back to a certain ice and water Mage, the two were walking to Gray's apartment since Fairy Hills was off limits. After all it was still a girl's dorm. Gray shuffled after Juvia as he felt the water Mage staring at him. He meant REALLY staring at him almost like a evil spirit in a haunted house. Honestly he would've preferred going with anyone other than Juvia, even if it meant being with that Flame For Brains dragon slayer. It wasn't like he hated Juvia, it was just he found her well... Awkward sometimes.

"Err Juvia?" Gray stuttered.

"Hai Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed waiting intently for a answer.

"C-can you maybe give me some space?" He sweatdropped as he backed up.

Juvia gloomily backed up expecting something different. As they reached Gray's home the ice Mage searched for his keys.

"Shit they must've fallen out." He scowled. It's true he could've just used magic to forage a key but at the moment his magic level went down considerably.

"Looking for this, Gray?" A familiar voice called out.

Gray flinched and turned around to see someone who he really didn't want to see right now.

"L-Lyon..." Juvia mumbled, backing up slowly.

"Honestly Gray. I found your house key and now I see you as a mere child." Lyon smirked amused.

"Shut up!" Gray blushed furiously in embarrassment. " it's not my fault."

Lyon laughed. "I guess that means I'm more qualified to win Juvia over." The older ice Mage smiled as he ran his hand through his hair.

Juvia tried to hide from Lyon's advances but to no avail. Gray growled as he saw his señor completely swooning over the uncomfortable water mage. This was getting irritating, watching his rival all over a member of his guild, his comrade.

"I'm going inside.." The young Mage scowled as he stepped inside.

"J-Juvia will come too!" The water women exclaimed as she ran inside Lyon strutting in behind her.

Lyon took no time making himself at home whereas Juvia stood awkwardly in the center, probably admiring the facts he was in her (fictional) lover's house.

"Juvia-San please come relax near me." Lyon smiled gently grabbing her hand in his.

"Don't flirt over other people's guild members! What the hell are you doing here anyway?!" Gray yelled crossing his arms.

"I came for Juvia of course!" Lyon retorted. "I went to your guild to see her but I found out that she left with you. Then I find your house key along the way. Be grateful that I took pity on you." He smirked.

Gray growled as Lyon continued to shower his "affection" onto the flustered rain women.

This honestly was the worst day ever. First he was turned into this small child who couldn't even do an ounce of ice magic. All that training with Ur had completely went down the drain. He knew Lyon would brag sooner or later about that. Not to mention he would have to go through puberty all over again. He shuttered at that thought. An awkward phase that was. Now Lyon was in his house swooning over his guild mate.

Sickened by the sight the Mage walked over to his open window and stared out it. This sucked ass. Gray suddenly noticed a small boy and two very attractive women across the street.

"Why your so cute!" The first women said.

"And polite too!" The other giggled.

"Thank you miss! Your really pretty too like your 15 over again!" The boy smiled brightly.

The two girls giggled.

"Such a polite boy! Here how about I give you some candy?" The women offered. The boy nodded in response and to Gray's surprise received a huge candy bar.

The other women giggled. "Here's some money too for your sick mother! Bless her."

"Thank you!" The boy laughed as the two walked away. While they turned their backs the boy did a complete 180 turn. He snorted as he threw off his sweater vest and counted the money he earned. Gray was completely thrown off. That boy had completely coned those women out of money and candy. He heard the boy mumble something like "those idiots..." And walked off toward another group of women pulling off the exact same act.

That gave Gray an idea. Obviously the stealing part was out of line but he could use his current condition to an advantage. Gray looked over at his señor who was flaunting his "affection" over the confused ice Mage. Gray smirked at he thought of Lyon's face when he took Juvia for himself.

Gray walked over to the water women and put on the cutest puppy dog face he could muster. The ice Mage gently tugged on the rain women's cloak.

"Oi Juvia-San." Gray said getting the blunette's immediate attention.

"Hai Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed, hearts in her eyes.

"Do you mind helping me reach something in the cabinent?" He said with a sincere smile.

"Of course Juvia will help!" She cheered as she lifted the young boy up and squeezed him tight. The two boys nearly had a nosebleed as the ice Mage was suffocated by her ample breasts. Gray nearly died from blood loss if she hasn't loosened her grip.

If looks could kill Gray would be in flames. Lyon growled as Gray was hugged by his Juvia. Gray smirked and decided to take it up a notch. Gray nuzzled against the girl's long blue hair, making Lyon almost loose it.

"Gray.." Lyon growled spitefully.

"Gray-sama is adorable!" Juvia giggled as she placed a small kiss the boy's head.

Lyon glared at them. "Juvia if you wish I can help you."

"Juvia can handle it on her own." She smiled.

Gray smirked. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.'


	3. Chapter 3

Erza sat on in the guild hall and sighed in frustration. The guild emptier than usual making it quieter. Erza rested her head on the table. 4 hours have past and she had found nothing about what was in the mysterious bottles. If master was here they would've already found a cure but the council needed him more. Erza groaned. ' this is much more challenging than I expected.'

...

It was starting to get dark outside and three figures were walking down the paved road.

"How far is it bookworm?" The black haired boy growled,

"Not that far, Gajeel." Levy sighed.

"Don't you live in Fairy Hills? How can Gajeel come inside?" Lily asked.

"That's just where I keep most of my books. I recently bought a small apartment for myself." Levy smiled.

Gajeel snorted. "It's not like I asked for your help shrimp."

Levy sighed. "It can't be helped." Levy smirked. "After all Gajeel just turned into a cute child."

"Don't get cocky!" Gajeel growled, his face blushing red.

Lily smiled. Though the two seemed completely different they went together like yin and yang. He had to admit that it was amusing seeing the iron dragon slayer as a small child.

His signature red eyes and black hair remained but his piercings were gone. Probably proof that he had them later on. Levy managed to find some old children clothes in the guild basement. Gajeel had a feeling they belonged to the ice stripper due to the fact they were almost never worn.

Moments later they reached the bookworm's home an entered.

"Nice place you have here." Lily commented.

"Thanks Lily." Levy smiled. Gajeel glanced over and blushed. It was embarrassing being in this state. Especially since he was now ironically shorter than the girl.

"Gajeel?" Levy said snapping the slayer from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered as he watched her face brightened up.

"Are you hungry? Want anything to eat?" She smiled.

"Got any nails or metal?"

"Uhh I think so hold on." Levy left into the kitchen.

While the script Mage left Gajeel looked around her house. It was fairly messy for such a small girl as there were scattered papers and books everywhere. His eyes glared at a particular book that caught his interest. He peeked over in the kitchen to see Levy digging through cabinets and Lily assisting her. No one was watching.

The iron slayer walked over and attempted to reach the book he aimed for. Unfortunately it was on the fourth shelf, much too tall for the small dragon slayer in his current state. Gajeel growled in annoyance as he tried to go on his tippy toes to get the book he so much desired. Finally after many attempts he managed to knock it off the shelf, making it fall straight on his head.

The boy fell on his butt as he held the book in his hands. Gajeel carefully examined the cover. The large book looked worn out but it seemed at one point it was very beautiful. The hinges were metal bound to form a nice pattern and each corner was supported by nicely carved copper. Each design carved with care and patience. It reminded him of his own dad if you could even call it that.

Before he found Metallica he previous parents had kicked him out for being a nuisance. He got into constant fights and because of that everyone shunned or feared him. Even his own parents. The ones that were supposed to love him. No matter what.

Eventually meeting the dragon changed his aspect. Metallica was harsh but he always showed he cared. That was his way and Gajeel always respected that. The iron dragon cared for him and did the things his own family deprived him of. One of things being story telling. Even though the boy scowled and pretended he wasn't interested in stupid fairy tales, Metallica somehow knew that he was lying. Continuing the story every night.

Snapping out of his past the boy read the cover.

"The Beast and the Beautiful Traveler."

The title was embedded in gold cursive writing as the dragon slayer traced it with his small fingers. He opened it to find a picture of a monster with black scales and blood red eyes, somehow it reminded him of himself. He read the words inside:

'Once upon a time there was a nasty beast living in a small town surrounded by forest. The beast terrorized everyone and all who was happy'

Gajeel looked at the picture to see the monster crushing houses and destroying streets. He examined the look on the people's faces. All with terror. Before he could turn the page somebody picked him up and took the book away.

"Gajeel, what are you doing? Don't eat the book!" Levy scowled as she put the book on the table.

"I wasn't eating it!" Gajeel growled, crossing his arms.

"Then were you actually reading it?" Lily questioned a he flied over him.

Gajeel blushed and turned his head. "N-no it looks stupid. I just thought I'd see how freaking lame it is."

"It's a good story!" Levy retorted. "I thought somebody like you would like it."

Gajeel just huffed. "As if I would be a bookworm like you."

"Gajeel, that's enough don't be rude." Lily said seriously.

"I found some metal.." Levy said. "I'm not really sure what kind is good so I just found the newer ones."

Gajeel looked at the plate in front of him. Honestly any metal would've been fine. To think that she would go through the trouble to find him her newest silverware. Even after he was such a jerk to her. Levy noticed him staring at the plate.

"You don't want it?" She sighed in defeat.

"No." The black haired Mage corrected. "It's better than what I usually eat. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"It's okay." Levy smiled slightly.

"Thanks bookwo-... Levy." Gajeel caught himself before eating the meal without complain.

After a while Lily decided to go home to watch the house. Gajeel stayed with Levy who was cleaning up her own meal she cooked for herself.

"I have an extra bed you can sleep on." Levy suggested.

Gajeel nodded not breaking eye contact from the book on the table. Levy noticed.

"Do you want to read it? I'll let you borrow it."

Gajeel looked at her. "Really? I might break it..."

Levy nodded. "What more could you do? It's old already." She laughed.

Gajeel walked over and held the story book in his hands. Levy watched as he walked into the empty guest room and climes on the bed, book open.

'He must really like that book.' She though as she walked towards him.

"I don't get these words." He said bluntly pointing at the bigger words in front of him.

"You don't know?"

"I learned how to read but not those big words..." Gajeel mumbled embarrassed.

Levy smiled as she scooted next to him and held the book with him.

"I'll read the story." She said as the two sat together.

'Maybe this change wouldn't be so bad.' They thought.

...

Gajeel and Levy sat beside each other as the girl read the book out loud, amused by how intently Gajeel was listening to the story.

"The beast lives in the depths of the forest and cared for no one. It's only visitors were the angry mobs that attacked it."

Gajeel looked at the picture to see the villagers holding torches and guns. The monster hiding inside a dark cove. It brought back unpleasant memories.

"I'm done..it's late." He interrupted. "Good night." The boy said and pulled the sheets over his head. Levy sighed as she looked at the slayer.

"Okay... I'll leave the book on the dresser." She said and walked out.

Gajeel waited for her room door to shut before walking to the dresser. "Does this book even have a happy ending?"

Back in a certain blonde's apartment Lucy woke up on the couch. It was morning and she was sore from the awkward position she was in.

"Stupid Natsu and Happy..." She muttered looking at the two partners snoozing away on HER bed. Even after 24 hours Lucy noticed that Natsu was still the in his toddler stage. It made the blonde wonder if he will ever be back to normal.

"Luuuuuccccy..." Happy muttered rubbing his eyes. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Because you too were snoring so loud I couldn't sleep!" She snarled clenching her fist in the air.

"Oh right! Natsu is still a kid." Happy reminisced.

Lucy sighed. "I guess we have to go to the clothing store today to get him some clothes..." She muttered to herself.

"Lucy's talking to herself.. What a weirdo..." Happy smirked.

"Hey! I'm not weird!" Lucy shouted waking the small dragon slayer up.

"Nhhh five more minutes Igneel..." He mumbled as he drooled all over her pillow.

Lucy sent him a look of disgust. 'There's more laundry to do...'

Minutes later everyone was eating waffles and heading out the door. Lucy wore her usual get up whereas Natsu had to borrow old clothes from Romeo. As usual his cherished scarf remained.

As they walked alongside the canal Lucy overheard the many women and people talking.

"Wow look at that little boy! He's so cute!"

"Doesn't he look like anyone? He seems familiar..."

"Hmm your right."

Natsu sent a glare of annoyance. If he was bigger he would've told those people to mind their own business.

"Here we are." Lucy smiled as they stood in front of a small department store. "I always wanted to come in here but I never had the chance to." She smiled widely as the windows revealed a series of dresses and outfits.

Natsu moaned. "I don't want to go girl shopping."

"Relax I won't buy anything for me, we are here for you after all." Lucy reassured.

The three walked in and examined the huge space surrounding them. In the middle was a huge fountain with small cupids in different poses. Surrounding it were a huge variety of stores like bookshops, boutiques, and magical items.

"Wow it's bigger than outside!" Happy awed.

"Let's go!" Lucy cheered pulling the boy to the nearest escalator. After pulling Lucy off of all the window displays of the latest fashions, they managed to find a nice children's clothing store titled: " Cub Juniors "

"Aww look at all the children's clothes!" Lucy smiled. "They're all so cute!"

"You better not dress me up all girly or anything!" Natsu snapped. " I still wanna look like myself."

Lucy laughed. " Alright. Alright. Maybe a nice sailor suit."

"Lucy!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" Lucy chuckled as she walked in, the duo following after her.

After a few hours of Natsu's objections and Lucy's teasing they managed to find a couple outfits they agreed with.

Natsu walked out with a light blue shirt with a dragon imprinted on it and cargo shorts. His scarf nicely wrapped around his neck.

Lucy sighed as she held the shopping bags. 'There goes next week's shopping money...'

"Let's go drop these off at home and head to the guild." Lucy said as they walked to the exit.

"Sounds good." Natsu agreed.

Lucy noticed that there was more people than usual as the department store grew more crowded.

"Natsu. Happy. Stay close or you'll get..." Lucy looked to her side to see that she was talking to herself. "Lost?"

"Natsu? Happy?" She called out looking around.

"Why me?" She whined as she searched for them.


	4. Chapter 4

The days that past were going exceptionally fast for the poor scarlet haired mage. So far the progress she had made about the mystery bottles and the potions was little to none. The guild was as usual filled with the clamour of the other guild mates. To the scarlet mage it was too quiet despite the loud sounds of laughing and clanking of their beer mugs. Due to the absence of a certain takeover mage this also meant the she was in charge of any missions from the board members chose.

"Where the hell is everyone?!" Erza panicked grabbing her hair in frustration. "This is leading nowhere!"

"is she going to be alright...?" Max sighed looking at the S- Class mage.

"Who knows..." Macao and Wakaba said in unison, shaking their heads.

Traveling to a dainty little house in the neighborhood, the Strauss Siblings were setting up the beds for the two member of the Thunder God Tribe.

"This is kinda fun." Mira giggled as she made Freed's bed.

"Says you..." Lissana retorted. " Laxas has been sulking for the last three days..."

"Aww c'mon Lissana he isn't that bad." Mira chuckled. "Didn't you say you wanted to have children?'

"Well yah.." The younger girl blushed as she twiddled her fingers. " B-But with N-Natsu.."

Mirajane chuckled. 'Maybe I should watch him..." She thought.

Later during the afternoon Lissana thought it was the time to go shopping for extra clothes when Mira shut the front door behind her.

"Oh Nee-San I'm going to go shopping for Lax-"

"No need!' Mira interrupted quickly showing her the shopping bags full of clothes. A mischievous glint sparkled in Mira's eyes.

" Oh no!" The older sibling sighed melodramatically." I forgot to buy Freed some clothes! Lissana how about you go with Freed and get some?"

"Uh sure..." Lissana sweat dropped and with Freed accompanying her, left out the door.

"What the hell was that all about?"The spiky blond said raising an eyebrow at the takeover mage.

"Don't worry about it~" Mira sang. "Instead.." The girl said as she grabbed the nearest shopping bag, an evil glint in her eye.

" You should be worried about yourself." She shadowed over Laxas as the lighting slayer backed away in panic.

"O-Oi Mira, stop looking at me like that!" He sweat dropped as she loomed over him like Satan himself. After all she was known as "The Demon".

Before the mage could even book it Mira had already caught him. "Let go!" The boy grunted as Mira held him tightly.

"Why Laxas?" She purred. "you have so many new outfits to try on~"

"Screw that!" Laxas growled trying to free himself from the demon's iron grip.

"Oh How 'bout this one, it's so pretty!"

'Stop iiiiiiiiiit!" Laxas yelled. A particular yell that was heard by the nearby Runes mage and his companion.

"Do you think Laxas will be alright?" Freed asked as he looked back.

"Don't worry about it." Lissana smiled. " I mean how bad could sis be?"

...

"Natsu!" Lucy whined. "Happy! Where are you guys?!"

The blond mage walked aimlessly all over the mall in search of the pint sized dragon slayer and blue cat. Despite all the people she had asked, nobody caught sight of the duo.

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill them..." She muttered before calling out one of her spirits. " Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

There was a small poof and the pink haired spirit appeared. "Is it time for punishment, princess?" She bowed.

"This isnt the time for that!" Lucy sweat dropped. " Can you help find Natsu and Happy?"

" As you wish princess" Virgo bowed. "I shall find them quickly."

Without another word Virgo burrowed into the ground, leaving a gaping hole in the ground. Lucy panicked as people walked over to see a huge whole in the middle of the mall, and pretended to act natural. After a while of walking around acting nonchalant, the blond sat by a nearby bench.

Moments later, Lucy could see Natsu and Happy but... tied up with a jump rope. Lucy could hear the muffled complaints coming from the small pink haired boy.

" I have brought the trouble makers princess, shall I receive punishment now?" Virgo suggested.

"No! No! That's fine! Thank you very much Virgo!" Lucy smiled nervously as Virgo returned to the Spirit World.

" Mmmuuuuccccyyyy" Natsu muffled, still completely tied up mouth covered. " Taaaaake it ophhhhh!" Happy nodded quickly sobbing.

"That's what you two get for walking off like that!" She scolded." Especially since we came here to buy you clothes."

"We'rre sowwwwy" Natsu and Happy mumbled. Lucy sighed as she began to untie them.

"It was Natsu's fault!" Happy immediately pointed. " He made me follow him into the toy store."

"Hey! You looked at all the fish toys too! " Natsu shot back. " Besides look at all these toys I took" He grinned happily, showing Lucy his new things.

"Arn't those the newest models? How did you pay for all those?" Lucy looked at him questionably.

"Pay? What are you talking about? The man inside told all the adults to pick out whatever is on the shelves." Natsu said innocently as he played with one of the magic toys.

"That's what they say to the parents who have MONEY!" Lucy yelled as she smacked his head. "You can't just take that! It's stealing! We have to take it back!"

"No way! Just pay for them. I don't want some other kid to get them." The boy pouted as he held his toys possessively.

'Oh great he's in this phase...' Lucy thought. "No Natsu! I'm serious. No Toys."

"But Luuuuuucy" he begged. "Please! They're soooooo cooool."

The mage just shook her head. " I said no, I already spent 2 months rent on you."

Natsu pouted and sat on the ground stubbornly. " No I want them all."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched irritably. " I'm gonna count to three and you're going to get up and take the toys back to the store."

"No!" He shouted, crossing his arms.

One

No!

Two

NO!

Two and a half...

Natsu shook his head. Lucy sighed defeated. " Fine I'll buy one.."

"Buy three." Natsu glared at her.

"I'll buy two."

Natsu smiled. " 'Kay"

Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples. " There goes shopping with Levy this month... and maybe food too..."

As they walked to the toy shop Natsu picked out obviously a toy dragon and a robot, which unfortunately cost almost as much as the dragon slayer's clothes.

"Are you happy now?" Lucy mumbled as she glared at the satisfied dragon slayer. Natsu nodded.

"Thanks Luce!" He joyfully grinned, making her blush. " It's nothing..." She mumbled

On their way home Lucy jumped into her bed. It had been a whole day and Natsu was still a small child. The worst part was that he was now having toddler urges and interests. This worried her, maybe this potion could be permanent. she would have to see Erza's progress tomorrow.

The celestial mage looked over to the pinkette whom was sleeping soundly on the carpet, dragon stuffed animal safely tucked in his arms. Lucy smiled warmly. Still having a child was rewarding, even if it was her teamate.

Lucy scooped up the small boy and placed him on her couch, tucking him in with a nearby blanket.

"Goodnight Natsu.." She giggled before heading to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

As the first day of being a toddler went well for the fire dragon slayer, things haven't been so well with the ice mage and water women. This ice mage being Lyon who sat jealously by Juvia and Gray who were eating together. Gray sent Lyon a smirk as Juvia fed him soup and happily enjoyed it.

Gray was having the time of his life. Sure this was a little humiliating but to see the look on his senor's face was worth it. Lyon looked ready to strangle the boy and was practically seeping with rage. Juvia of course was too love struck to even noticed the tension between the two ice mages. Taking care of little Gray was something out of her wildest dreams.

"Does Gray-sama want anything else to eat?" Juvia asked exited for another chance to be near him.

Gray shook his head. " Thanks Juvia!" He flashed a cute childish grin. " Can we go into the living room? I'm getting tired."

Juvia quickly nodded before speeding out of the kitchen, leaving the two pupils together.

"You're horrid." Lyon finally spoke. " Taking advantage of Juvia- chan like that."

Gray just scoffed. " Can't handle the fact that Juvia loves me and not you?"

Lyon stood up. "Why you- How dare you talk to your senor like that!" He glared at the raven haired boy. " I ought to kick your little childish ass right now!"

Gray stood up on the chair and puffed out his chest. " Bring it Lyon. I can beat you even in this form."

The two boys were getting into their signature position before they were interrupted by screaming in the distance. Confused the two boys looked out the window.

"That kinda sounded like Laxas.." Gray sweat dropped. Lyon just nodded slowly. " I wonder what's happening..."

"Gray- sama! Juvia is waiting!" The water mage called out lovestruck.

Lyon went back to glaring angrily at his rival. Gray just smirked and walked out the kitchen. Lyon did a long sigh before slowly dragging himself to the living room where he would be induced with more torture.

As Lyon walked in, Gray was already sitting next to Juvia on the couch looking interested in a story she was reading.

Surprisingly to Gray he was actually dozing off to a ridiculous story about a beast and a traveler. Lyon noticed too and the anger he felt was quickly replaced with a slight concern. Gray wasn't acting anymore. In a way he had actually been behaving like an actual toddler.

However gray was too tired to notice. All he wanted to do was listen to the story and fall asleep. In a way he didn't want to go to sleep, but the sound of Juvia's voice was somewhat warming to him; like how Ur would sing him asleep.

Even though Juvia didn't notice. Lyon watched intently. Something was changing and it made him feel uneasy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, everyone visited the guild. Erza apparently had been spending time at the guild for 3 straight days, working nonstop to find the secrets inside the bottles.

Lucy and Natsu walked in, as they were greeted by Mira.

"Hi guys! Can I get you something?"

Lucy shook her head solemnly. " I can't even afford food this month..."

Mira looked at her in confusion. "Already? I thought you recently saved enough to pay for the next 3 months?"

Lucy sighed heavily as she rested her head on the counter. "I DID. Stupid Natsu had to whine and complain for this new toy he wanted..."

The takeover Mage glanced over as Laxas stared at Natsu's robot toy in envy.

"You know Laxas had been more interested in toys too."

Lucy looked at her. "Really? You noticed too?"

Mira nodded. "The other day I saw him glaring at this little boy's toy like a hungry lion. For a minute I thought for sure that he would snag it."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. "Yah, Natsu wouldn't let go of the other toys he took yesterday either. This might be getting serious."

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by nearby bickering as the turned around.

Lyon, Gray, and Juvia stood by the gate, apparently in a serious conflict.

"Knock it off Lyon! I'm not playing anymore! Don't be stupid."

"Your behavior is different. You are acting like an actual child!"

Gray crossed his arms. "No! I think you're just jealous!"

Before Lyon could retort , Gray had already ran back to his guild mates.

"Lyon. Juvia. Come over here." Mira called over as the two walked up to the bar.

"Is Gray acting strange for you guys too?" Lucy asked.

Juvia just looked at her feet in concern.

Lyon nodded. "Gray is acting more like a child than he did before. Before we got here he made this big hissy fit over a snow cone."

Mira scratched her chin in confusion. "That sounds about right."

"Did Scarlet find anything about the potions?" Lyon asked. "If things are getting worse than she should have something."

"Speaking of Erza where is she?" Lucy pondered as they looked around.

"I saw her around a few minutes ago. she might just be resting, she has been at it for 3 days straight. " Mira smiled. "We have to wait for everyone else to come anyway."

****

After a morning discussion, Levy showed up with Gajeel and Lily by her heels.

"Sorry guys!" Gajeel wouldn't get up this morning" The script Mage bowed, embarrassed.

"It fine Levy!" Mira reassured.

"It wasn't my fault! You made me stay up late!" Gajeel growled.

"You didn't want to sleep!" The girl fumed back. "After I read to you, you got out of bed and wouldn't sleep!

Gajeel just pouted and sat in the ground. Levy groaned in frustration as she sat on the bar stool.

"At least everyone is here!.." Mira smiled ,trying to stay positive. "Now we have Erza to show up."

Everyone nodded as they waited for the scarlet Mage to arrive.


End file.
